monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolan Gan Ceann
Dolan is the adopted son of the Dullahan and the biological son of an unseelie fae and a mortal. He is a ghost, having been beheaded, but is stuck in limbo. Personality Dolan is a native of Ireland, and speaks with the accent. He is notorious for making bad first impressions on someone, usually insulting them without realizing it. He was raised as a solitary creature, and as a child who had to cheat, lie, and steal in order to survive. He's mostly socially awkward, coming off as jerkish around most people. The only person he won't mouth off too is Kara Oskmey, but (rarely) he'll talk to Maullangel Blythburgh. He has a history of being a casanova and a player, leaving a trail of broken hearts that lead into the situation that got him killed. Though he's yet to pick that back up. Physical Appearance Dolan is noteably scrawny, and his skin has a yellow-ish grey hue. His hair is black, and worn rather short, and he has gray-green eyes. He constantly has a thick leather collar buckled around his neck, to keep his head from falling off. Classical Monster The Dullahan is a type of unseelie fae originating from Ireland, often depicted headless and carrying its head in one hand. It's either shown riding a black horse, or driving a carriage drawn by black horses and carrying a whip made out of a human spine. Locked doors and gates spring open when the Dullahan approaches, but a single gold pin can drive it away. If tried to be stopped, it may gauge out their eyes with its whip or throw a bucket of blood on them. When it stops riding, that is where a person is due to die, and can only speak once during a journey, and that is when they call out the person's name. Relationships Family Dolan was born in 19th century Ireland to a poor woman who had a run in with an unseelie fairy. He never knew his father, and doesn't wish too. After he was beheaded, it's presumed Dolan's mother just continued living her life. He doesn't carry many social bonds and doesn't see the Dullahan so much as his father as just a legal guardian who takes care of him. Seeing as the Dullahan is hardly ever around, this doesn't raise many problems. Dolan is an only child, biologically, but whether he has siblings by his adopted father is unknown. Friends Few, but he's pretty close with Kara Oskmey, and Maul Blythburth when they're not arguing. He has a friendship formed with Scarah Screams, as they're childhood friends. Enemies Quite a few. Charles Messina especially. Pet He takes care of a mischevious pigeon named Nye. Romance There are rumours going around about him and Kara, but nothing is said about this. Clothing School's Out He wears a black, sleeveless, high collared jacket, with grey lining and green accents, over a short sleeved grey t-shirt and dark cargo pants. He has worn out dark green hiking boots, and has two piercings in one ear, and a fingerless glove on one hand. Trivia *The name of his pigeon, Nye, is a reference to the Skulduggery Pleasant series, where the Dullahan had to watch over this creature named Nye who would discect people if he weren't watched. *He is one of Psyche's characters whose main idea or inspiration came from Derek Landy's Skulduggery Pleasant books. Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Males Category:Fairy Category:Human Category:Hybrid